The Conspiracy
The Conspiracy was a secret plot undertaken by the Larris Protectorate and the Hevriyre Corporation, and was the cause of the Second Netroban Galactic War, with the natolic bombing of Russ in 1982, and the assassination of Cremton Empire General of the Army Alidor Sotokom in 1989. Details of the Conspiracy are ONLY revealed throughout Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy. Background The Cometan Republic of the planet Cometa, named for the twenty local comets in it's orbit, was a country during the period before the first war. They were a small player in the Extrasolar Period. It was home to the cometis race, and they were a special group. They could run at Olympic speeds from birth, and had the abilities of an extremely experienced soldier from birth. They were basically a human but 25 times more powerful. And by training and working out, they could become far more powerful too. They were also extremely similar to xitans in their minds. This meant that the UNR were wary of them and did not try to occupy or annex them. While they agreed to be xitanised, they did not like the action. This made them a powerful asset to the UNR, since due to their promortalist ideals, the Cometans were the strongest natural warriors in the galaxy. When the war struck, they were ruled by Zarpill Brusslein, the planet's first transmortalist leader, and transformed the entire country into a transmortalist ideology. He then reorganised the government and changed it to an autarchy, and crowned himself the Autarch. They did not dare break the UNR rules on the issue however. When the war came, they remained neutral until they thought the Cremtons had a chance. Because of this, the UNR launched a gruesome invasion of the Cometan colonies, and eventually their home planet. In the seven year campaign, the UNR lost twenty million soldiers, but finally conquered the Cometans at their capital city of Utopime Square in the November 27. The entire planet was nuked. The leader, Zarpill Brusslein, retreated to an uncharted planet near the supermassive black hole at the centre of the galaxy, which he named Kadra, which was a snowy world. The nuking resulted in the near genocide of the entire Cometan race, and only two million Cometans were left in the galaxy. They retreated to an unknown world in the uncharted Undufic District. At the age of 62, Brusslein had a network of cryogenic chambers in a small contingency outpost used for the continuity of government after a disaster, to shelter high-value individuals of the Cometan Republic. Research for transmortalist technology was undertaken here as well. Cryogenic research was outlawed, and Brusslein was a leading underground scientist researching on prolonging life, as well as cryogenics. His country owned the only cryo chambers in the galaxy. He and a team of 40 of the highest personnel in the government and military joined him, and they set up a robotic guard, at the cryo bunker and set themselves to cryosleep for fifty years. However, a supernova hit the solar system that Kadra was in, and it resulted in it transforming into the molten pit that it modernly became. The resulting electromagnetic pulse tampered with the cryo generators, and recalculated the onboard computers of the cryo chambers. This also killed thirteen of the forty-one. Suddenly, Brusslein and his men were awoken in the year 1927. It seemed that Larris Securities had awoken them, and that it was the year 1927 since the cryo chambers failed. Larris had used the help of the Cometis world in Undufic to create Undupolli, and they discovered Brusslein was here. Brusslein spoke with Ahri-Oferd and explained everything through the course of a year. Brusslein and his team then moved out of the Kadra Bunker and joined Larris. It seemed they held the same ideologies after their encounter with the Cometans in Undufic, and requested the talents of Brusslein and his team in hatching a plan to introduce transmortalism. Brusslein was still bitter and vengeful about the UNR's actions in the Cometan Campaign, as well as the Xitanisation, and forced annexation on their worlds way back when. He was also enraged at their latest actions over the past few decades. By 1935, he was completely in tune with the past history and the world around him, and had a fitting political agenda. He also believed that the current economic depression and natoleum crisis was a shining reason for transmortalism and proof that it was needed. In 1942, he cooperated with Ahri-Oferd Larris to plan a second galactic war with their new nation, and sweep transmortalism across the stars. He was also against the Cremton Empire, for their treatment of stolen worlds. Most of Brusslein and the surviving Cometans' devotion, activity and ideology was driven by rage and hatred of the UNR's behaviour with them and the galaxy in the past. Brusslein then went into stasis in 1947, to preserve his life until the time was near for the plan to go ahead, and to be shortly awoken only when needed. He was chronologically aged 82. Larris could not create transmortalist technologies until the war was complete. In 1971, Funai Yazsil, a major in the Larris Army was given the position of an Elite Commando, and was given work in supporting the rebels on Cremton worlds, distorting and sabotaging parts of the UNR, terrorist attacks, etc. and became Ahri-Oferd's right-hand-man. In 1974, he also had a relationship with a military scientist named Shalum Malwa, however, they split while she was pregnant with his son, Kenni. Malwa was a leading scientist in the Larris Army, and seemed to have a change of heart throughout her life over the last decade. She was infact an excellent thinker, political, and philosopher, and concluded that transmortalism was an evil and would be the end of life as it was known. Funai revealed to her that he was to carry out a plan in a few years time to nate the planet Russ and cause a galactic war. Enraged, she sabotaged many of Larris' projects, causing incomprehendable amounts of damage, which was the result of Larris' efforts being delayed, and making the transmortalist tech dates even further. She then escaped out of Undupolli with a team of fifty close military friends she managed to convince over the years. The Cometans were living (and by Larris law confined) to a planet named Makenotix. She knew the entirety of the Larris plot with Brusslein, TM, etc. The team that were with her helping her get to the UNR and warn them were at first fighting to create an escape plan on Makenotix, and were gathering what they would need for the campaign. During this, Kenni Malwa was born. They then flew to Xi Taan, but just before they entered UNR airspace, they were ambushed by a Larris attack squad. They decided to send the month-old Kenni into their escape pod and flew him to the nearest UNR civilisation, which was Bendarg City on the planet Kaskade 3. Shalum and the last twelve survivors of her team surrendered and were imprisoned for life on Tantustmir. Kenni was then fostered on Kaskade 3. With the nating of Russ by Funai, he was appointed as the leader of the Larris Army. Larris then joined the Alliance of Ganrelles. Funai assassinated Alidor Sotokom to pin it on the UNR, the final stepping stone for their plot. Brusslein was awoken a week beforehand. Larris planned to take over the galaxy by releasing every battle-worthy cometis (18 million) onto AOG capital worlds at the best possible time and swarm their armies. They'd then gather every citizen of the capital worlds they could who agreed with the rising transmortalism trend, and conscript them into their new army. With their stockpiles of equipment and military power, they'd then convince the Hevriyre's to sign up with them, convincing them that they had very little chance, and with their combined power, do all they could to sit comfortably from their own worlds and defend themselves whilst watching the remains of the AOG and UNR-VK kill themselves, and then when their war was nearly over, they'd run in and end their own; killing off the remainder. They'd then introduce compulsory reindoctrination for every citizen and rule the galaxy as one united transmortalist country. Outcome Task Force Comet discovered the conspiracy during their missions in Undupolli. Kenni Malwa, however, was spoken to directly by Brusslein, Yazsil, and Larris about the conspiracy. However, the UNR did not have concrete evidence to support the truth. Nevertheless they tried convincing Zrnic of these finds, however they were thrown out and dismissed by Emetath. After the subsequent fall of the Hevriyre Corporation in 1999, all traces of the conspiracy were utterly destroyed. In 2002, solid evidence was made of the conspiracy. This was a massive embarrassment for the AOG, however, the Cremtosese still continued fighting over every other issue between each other, aside from Russ and Alidor. Category:Miscellaneous